The invention relates to television receivers, and in particular to a mobile television receiver for motor vehicles.
Mobile receiving devices, for example radio and television receivers in motor vehicles, encounter the problem that the progressive motion of the vehicle continuously changes the transmission terrain. This can result in a transmitter no longer being received at the currently set frequency. However, the transmitter generally is also available on at least at one other frequency, and thus by switching the receiving device to this frequency (preferably automatically) the transmitter can continue to be heard and seen. However, to switch to an alternative frequency in general, and in particular to switch to this frequency quickly, the alternative frequency must be detected quickly and reliably.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile television receiver for quickly and easily automatically searching through and tuning in alternative frequencies of a transmitter.